yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Night at House of Mouse Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Dipper Pines: What was that? Mabel Pines: Sounds like someone's crying. Princess Yuna: Let's check it out. Dipper Pines: Hey, What's your name? Nyx: Nyx. Princess Yuna: She's an orphan and she dosen't have a family. Ford Pines: I'm going to send you all to begin your lookout duty in the House of Mouse. Vanellope von Schweetz: Can we take Nyx with us? Ford Pines: I don't see why not. Bill Cipher: Once we take over the House of Mouse, We'll grab the Journals and rule the universe. Tyrone: Wait, WHAT?! (saw something bad happened before) Aaah! I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Sensei! Sensei! Nightmare Moon: Look at them running like cowards! Bill Cipher: Now, No one can stop us now! The Nightmare Family, Bill and the Disney Villains are laughing evilly. As for Yuna, her friends, cousins, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland friends, Pedro, Susie, Sora, Goofy and Donald, They fled to regroup. The episode begins when Tyrone takes the Mystery Cart and find the Royalties inside the House of Mouse. Tyrone: Don't worry, Guys! I'll save you from the villains! Twilight Sparkle: HELP! Tyrone: Hold on! Tyrone reached out and got the keys and unlock all the prison doors. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Tyrone. Tyrone: No problem. Now, Let's get out of here Bill Cipher: (notice the cages are empty) Hey, What gives!? Tyrone: Hey! Hey! Over here! Bill Cipher: You! Tyrone: Bill Cipher, You're the one behind all of this! Negaduck: That right, Tyrone. And there's no escape for any of you! Megavolt: Prepare to be shocked! Then, Tyrone, Mickey and the Royalties ran outside the House of Mouse. Tyrone: Quick! Nightmare Moon: They are getting away! Soon, They took the Knight Bus to make their escape. Acer: Come back here! Bill Cipher: Impossible, Tyrone, you traitor! At last, He got them as far away as possible. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends made their escape far enough. Mabel Pines: Hurry before they come after us! Dipper Pines: Mabel, That's far enough. Princess Yuna: Now then, We need to think of a plan to stop Bill Cipher and the Nghtmare Family. Just then, Tyrone and the Royalties came just in time. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! Princess Celestia: Yuna, My little niece! (as she, Luna and Hiro hugged her) We're so glad you're safe. Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Daddy! Princess Cadance: Flurry Heart! (as she and her husband hugged their daughter) Nyx: How'd you all escaped!? Princess Luna: We had Tyrone, No time to explain right now. Just then, The villains appeared out of nowhere. Mater: Oh dang. Bill Cipher: Finally, You're mine again. Get them! Grem: Yes, Master. Dipper Pines: Move! MOVE! Yuna, her friends, cousins, families and the others hopped on the Knight Bus, The Fearsom Five give chase after them. Negaduck: Come back with the Journals! Tyrone: Come and make us, Negaduck! Pound Cake throws a Pinecone at Bushroot. Bushroot: (caught it) Is that all you got?! Then, Yuna and the others heard a yelling noise. There are the evil minions of the Nightmare Family and Bill who are standing on the building and yelling like Indians. Pumpkin Cake: Oh no! The evil minions jump off the cliff and lands onto the tarpit. Yuna elbow punches the evil minion off. Tyrone then smashes one of the evil minions on it's horn in three times. Evil Minion: (fell off) AAAAH! Then, The Knight Bus drove straight to the shortcut. The Cake Twins: Yaaaaahh!!! Tyrone drives the Mystery Cart and dodges the evil minions. Evil Minions: Ahhh! Tyrone: That was close. Just then, one of the evil minion jumps onto Yuna's face. Princess Yuna: (screeching and struggling) Princess Flurry Heart: I'll save you, Yuna! Flurry Heart punches the evil minion on the road. Princess Yuna: (catching her breath) Thanks, Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: Don't mention it. The Fearsome Five caught up to them. Quackerjack: Surprise! Didn't think we'd pop right here, Did ya!? Bushroot: Now, We gotcha! Nyx and Tyrone fought them off as Yuna takes the wheel. Nyx: Can you imagine a fight like this, Tyrone? Tyrone: First time, Nyx? Nyx: Only if I had the heart to find the courage. Nyx and Tyrone accidentally crashed the Mystery Cart to a tree. Tyrone: Ouch. Princess Yuna: Tyrone! Tyrone: We're okay! Dipper Pines: Did we lost them? Princess Yuna: I think so, Let's take the Knight Bus while we still can. Yuna repairs the Mystery Cart with her magic and brought it on the back of the Knight Bus. After the Mystery Cart was repaired, Nyx was despaired after Bill Cipher took over the House of Mouse. Nyx: (sighs) It's no use, We'll never stop Bill Cipher at this rate. Princess Twila: Look, It's not the end of the world as long as we're still here. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Twila's right, We're all here for each other. Princess Yuna: As long as we work together, We're sure to win. Just then, Ford Pines and Cassim came showed up. Cassim: So, There you young ones are. Princess Yuna: Ford, Cassim, What're you two doing here? Ford Pines: We figured you kids could use some help, So, We've brought company with us. Darkwing Duck: We're the Justice Ducks, At your service. Neptunia: I may not be a duck, But I'm glad to be in the league. Stegmutt: I work at Pizza Planet. Great to see you again, Yuna. Then, Yuna had a ideas to save the House of Mouse. Princess Yuna: Guys, I have a plan how to take back the House of Mouse. We will have to find some friends to help, Create a car for Ford, Gather our gear and defeat Bill Cipher, The Nightmare Family and the Disney Villains. Later, They arrived at the Golden Oaks Library. Sensei Garmadon: Seeanything, Crooler? Crooler: Looks like Tyrone came just in time, Sensei. Thorax: And with Princess Yuna, her friends, Ford and Cassim. Hiro: Finally, We've made it. Princess Luna: So, Yuna. What is your plan? Princess Yuna: No worries, Mama. I got this. So, Tyrone made the blueprint of a red station wagon (looks like a normal limousine). Pedro: Let's get to work. Dipper Pines: Ready, Pound Cake? Pound Cake: Ready, Dipper. Cassim: The Cake and Pines Twins sure know how to work together. Even, Thorax, Figge and Scotch has each other like Mickey, Donald and Goofy as the Three Musketeers, Ed, Edd n Eddy. Thorax: Exactly, Cassim. Then, Solarna, Sharon, Max, P.J. and Bobby came just in time. Princess Solarna: Hello, Everyone. Princess Luna: Solarna! Where have you, Sharon, Max, P.J. and Bobby been? Princess Sharon: It's a long story. Max Goof: We came to help you guys out. Goofy: Glad you could make it, Max. Max Goof: Thanks, Dad. Princess Sharon: What're you building, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm working on a new Limousine, Sharon. Max Goof: We'll give ya a hand with that, Yuna. Herbie: (beeping) Princess Yuna: Shall we, Big sister? Princess Solarna: Ou betcha, Yuna. The car was finally finished as Yuna presented it to Ford. Princess Yuna: Ford, Say hello to the Fordmobile. Ford Pines: The Fordmobile!? I don't know what to say, You and your friends did a wonderful job! Princess Yuna: And just like the Flying Ford Anglia, It can take us by sea, on land and in the air. Just then, Goliath and his clan of Gargoyles came. Goliath: Greetings, friends. Princess Yuna: Goliath, Why're you all here? Goliath: Elisa was summoned by your father in her dreams, Yuna. Hudson: Aye, We came as soon as we could. Princess Luna: It is good to see you all again. Angela: Same here, Princess Luna. Later, Yuna and her friends and cousins started training as "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne was played. Thorax: Alright, Let's begin. Pumpkin Cake: Let's do this! HIYA!!!! Mabel Pines: , . Princess Yuna: DAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (tackles the dummies of Nightmare Moon, Sombra, Bill, ????? and ????) ?????. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225